


Changing Times

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Wandmaker Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: The beginnings of a birthday present for my good friend Sonnenflower xx
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Changing Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



The bell tinkled filling the shop with the sound of delicate chimes as they pushed in. It had been so long since he had last been to Diagon alley that he almost felt like he was reliving that distant day all over again, getting all his supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. 

“Did you get your wand from here, Father?” Scorpius asked as he looked around the bright room. Draco smirked and shook his head, he remembered Ollivanders fondly, with all the dark wood and dusty shelves. 

“No, this place wasn’t around then, Ollivander’s was the only wand shop worth visiting.”

“Where is Ollivander’s now?” Scorpius asked, turning curious grey eyes to his father. There was no mistaking him for anything other than a Malfoy. However, certain angles and expressions reminded him so much of Astoria. 

“It was blown up during the war, It was next door to Eeylop’s Owl Emporium,” Came a voice from the back room. “I’ll be right out, take a seat,”   
Draco frowned. That voice… he felt the nerves build up in his stomach as he waited for the owner to appear. He had spent eleven years trying to forget that voice-- The way it made him feel. He had hoped that by isolating himself with Astoria and Scorpius, he could forget the thoughts that had hounded him most of his school life. It had almost worked too, it had been so long since he had dreamt of bottle-green eyes staring into his own, fiery in their intensity. 

He almost tripped when a youth appeared at the counter. He looked around to ensure Scorpius was still there as he felt like he had been transported back to Madam Malkins twenty-six years ago. The teen looked at him in curiosity as he grabbed something from the shelf. His dark hair sticking up at all angles. He let out a breath when he noticed that the boy’s eyes were brown. 

The boy paused for a moment before speaking, looking confused at the intensity of Dracos gaze. 

“Dad will be out in a minute,” He said before disappearing back out of sight. 

Draco turned and let out a breath, counting to ten as he closed his eyes. The chances of Potter owning this shop was slim. He was sure he would have heard about it from someone. Also, the saviour was rich and famous, without any real need to work for a living. He shook his head as he disregarded his feelings. The likeness must have been just a play in the light. Or wishful thinking, his mind supplied treacherously. 

“Sorry about that! The last boy in here really clashed with a maple and dragon heartstring…” the voice said as he turned around. Draco met those vibrant but surprised eyes and felt the bottom fall out of his world.

This couldn’t be happening! His blood seemed to sing as the shorter man shifted from one foot to the other. 

“Draco,” He breathed, looking him up and down. “It’s been so long,” He seemed to flounder as though he had so many things to say. 

“Indeed it has, very long,” Draco muttered, feeling unsteady and suddenly vulnerable. 

“And who’s this?” Harry asked. Draco glanced at his son before looking back to the dark-haired man. 

“My name’s Scorpius, Mr Potter. It’s very nice to meet you,” His son said as he stepped forward to offer his hand. Draco watched the tanned face and sharp eyes take in his son, confusion waring with surprise on his dark features. 

“Great to meet you, Scorpius,” Harry offered, as he shook the younger boys hand “You look so much like your dad when we were kids,” 

“My mother used to say that,” He said with a sad smile and Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I heard about Astoria,” Harry winced “I’m very sorry for your loss, both of you,” They both nodded before the room fell into silence. 

“So, how can I help you today?” He asked, breaking the stillness between them. 

“I see you’re asking the usual obvious questions still, Potter! Why else would we be in a wand shop?” The Gryffindor paused for a second before smiling at the remark. Draco swallowed as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He had never seen that smile directed at him. It unnerved him. 

“True. Old habits die hard,” Harry said, still chuckling as he stepped out from behind his counter and approached his son, studying him. 

The years had been good to the Gryffindor and Draco wondered whether he could say the same about himself. He pulled his stomach and set his shoulders straighter as he stood back, letting the shorter man work. His salt and pepper hair had been cut short, making it look remarkably neat compared to the birdnest it had been during their school days. The neat beard at his chin did cruel things to him as he watched the shorter man move, his shirt and vest pulling against his slender frame. It was good to know that age hadn’t changed him. 

“Draco?” Harry asked, and he realised that both he and Scorpius were looking at him. 

“My apologies, I was remembering simpler times,” He said as a blush warmed his face. 

“Mr Potter wanted to know whether you still have your wand,” Scorpius added, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

Draco looked at his cane and nodded, slowly removing the dark wand. He didn’t use magic as much these days. Every time he wrapped his fingers around his rod, he couldn’t help but think of the-boy-who-live-twice, the desperate look in his eyes as Draco was forced to expose him.

He looked at it before meeting Harry’s eyes. They shared a look of understanding before Harry disappeared into the back room again. 

“Are you alright, Father?” Scorpius asked, his voice hushed. 

“Yes, darling boy. It’s just been a long time, and things were so different back then.” He said, avoiding Scorpius’s intrusive gaze. 

Such a long time, and so incredibly different. Draco found a spark of hope in his chest. Delicate and weak, he went to snuff it out but stopped. Maybe… Maybe times had changed them both just enough…


End file.
